I more than love you
by LeCrazz
Summary: Punk and AJ haven't been together for all that long. But, Punk already knows that she's the one. So, what better way to show someone that they are the one? By proposing to them of course.
1. Made up my mind

**Authors Note: Hey guys, so this is my second 'story' here. So try not to be too harsh. If you have any requests, message me or leave a comment.**

Phil Brooks would always be the first to admit, he was terrible at relationships. He always ruined them in some way, he either broke up with someone before their relationship could go anywhere, or he separated himself from the relationship, became distant, to the point where the relationship just crumbled. But, this time, he was really trying. He was really trying not to screw this relationship up. Phil could not even describe how much he loves April into words. She was his everything, the only addiction he didn't mind having. Through all of the roadblocks their relationship had to avoid, they avoided them and their relationship only got stronger as the days progressed, the days turning into weeks, the weeks turning into months.

Phil had never been the marrying type before, but he had changed, he had improved. April had changed him. April had made him want to love someone for the rest of his life, she made everything stop, she intrigued him, and she floored him. She was everything that he wanted. April was very similar to him in a lot of ways. April was different than any other women he had ever met before.

Through all of this drama with the WWE, she stuck by him, through the backstage heat and isolation, to the judging by colleagues and fans. She was still here, beside him, holding his hand and always concerned for his wellbeing rather than her own. The last few months had been extremely hectic for both himself and AJ. From him quitting the WWE, to AJ's recent title defences and of course, his much needed relaxing time.

During this time, he had done a lot of thinking. He loved AJ so much, so much that sometimes it hurt. Every time she walked out of the door to go to work, he would miss her as soon as the door locked. He would scroll through his phone and stare at pictures of them, him wearing a cheesy grin and her wearing a smile that spread from ear to ear. You know, it's not often that you meet somebody that makes your world spin and makes you forget everything else but them. And April did them to him. She was his muse, per say.

He had made up his mind, definitely. He wanted to marry AJ, and he wanted to marry her soon. He wanted to grow old with her; he wanted to have kids with her. She is the one for him, Phil thought. He was going to propose, he didn't know when or how, but he was going to do it. He wanted AJ as his wife, not just his girlfriend.

Phil could already feel the sweat steeping through his pores. He was nervous. Phil never got nervous, not ever. She wasn't going to say no right? Was it too soon? These were only a few questions that were running through Phil's mind at that exact moment as he sat on his couch, scrolling through Twitter.

Honestly, he had tried staying away from Twitter to avoid the talk and messages he would understandably be getting. He hadn't talked to many people since had had left. A few including Kofi, Colt, April and Marty. That was pretty much it. And his family of course. He would never leave them out of the loop. Never. Things had been understandably difficult for AJ too. People were isolating her at work, she was being used a communication tool for Vince, and it annoyed him greatly. She didn't deserve any of that. Phil had always tried to keep her safe from all the things he had dealt with in the past. The backstage politics being one of them. Another reason he couldn't stand the company. Their backstage politics was ridiculous. Sometimes he thought he was in High School. Rumours were spread in that place. Including the Michelle Beadle one. Phil couldn't help but scoff to himself. Michelle Beadle, a former friend, a former friend who had said extremely hurtful things about AJ and himself also. And AJ had received all of the heat for the incident. Bullshit, Phil thought. He had watched as AJ cried herself to sleep that night, he hated seeing her cry; it was one of the things in this world that annoyed him desperately. Her tears were rare, for that he was glad. He always tried to keep her smiling, even when she had had a stressful day at work or she was upset about something, like missing her family for example. Phil would always be there to pick up the pieces. Always.

He and AJ had been best friends before they decided to take the next step up, he would always be her best friend. He would always be there for her. It was the most important thing to him. Punk snapped himself out of his thoughts, shaking his head. If he kept thinking like this, he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. Not that he did anyways, especially when AJ wasn't there beside him. Her brown hair tickling his nose, a smile, a permanent fixture on her face, her smell, was definitely his addiction.

Punk made his way into the kitchen, grabbing his charger and making himself a pot of coffee. He stared at his hone hesitantly, wondering whether to call or not. Would Colt laugh at him? Would he say it was too soon? His finger hovered over the call button briefly. Almost like he wasn't sure, but finally he went to his phone contacts. Scrolling through the many that were there, occasionally letting a goofy grin appear on his face. He finally found Colt's number, again hovering over it, before finally pressing it. He pulled the phone up to his ear, listening to it ring several times before Colt's depressed voice appeared on the end of the line. "Uh, do you realise what time it is?" Colt said, groaning at the end of every word. |Clearly Punk had woken him up. "Yes, I know Colt," Punk replied smirking at the un-impressed tone of voice his best friend was now wearing. "I need your help Colt. With something very important."

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Feel free to review.**


	2. Asking for help

**Hey guys, so this is the second chapter of 'I more than love you', I hope you guys are enjoying it. There is going to be six chapters in this story. If you have requests, feel free to message me!**

"You better not be fucking with me?" his best friend, Colt shouted down the phone. Punk could almost see the grin on his best friends face, listening to him ramble on and on, Punk could easily tell his best friend was happy for him. He didn't want Colt to think he was making a mistake, marrying AJ."No, I am not fucking with you Colt. I'm serious, deathly serious. I love her to pieces and would love to make her my wife," Punk said, a permanent grin etched on his face. He really wanted AJ to be his wife, he wanted to wake up every morning and have her beside him. He wanted her hair to tickle his nose when he's asleep. He wanted to wake up and see a smile etched on her sleeping face. He wanted a life with her and he was damn sure he was going to get it.

But, he needed Colt. It's not like he couldn't get the ring by himself, he just wanted to make sure he got the right one. Sure, he pretty much knew AJ like the back of his hand, but it's always good to have a second opinion on everything, especially something as important as this. Colt had met AJ quite a few times now, and he adored her, almost as much as he did. "That's so great. I'm so happy for you man." Colt replied, chuckling slightly. Punk sucked in a small breath, willing himself to continue. "Well, I kind of called to ask you something," Punk started, scratching the back of his neck, somewhat awkwardly. "Ask away," his best friend replied quickly. "Well, I… I wanted to ask you if you would come shopping for a ring for April with me?" the line went silent for a while, until Colt finally answered, "Of course I will you happy bastard. Sorry to leave you hanging, I wanted to hear you squirm," Punk couldn't help but chuckle. His best friend was such an asshole, sometimes. But that's why they were best friends. "Thanks asshole. My place tomorrow?" Punk requested, wanting to go over the details a little more tomorrow. Moments later, his best friend uttered, "Of course, buddy. Anything for you. Bye fuck-face," Punk said goodbye in return before hanging up his phone and placing it back on his kitchen counter.

A smile fixed on his face. He was now giddy at the possibility of April Mendez becoming April Brooks. He had never been the marrying kind, not ever. Every single relationship he had been in, always ended in disaster. It wasn't always his fault, but most of the time it was. He had finally found someone who he loved with all his heart and who loved him back.

Everything little detail about April was perfect. From her long brown hair, to her chocolate colored eyes, to her petite frame. He couldn't remember the last time he was this happy in any sort of relationship, he felt content and free, like he could be himself around her. He didn't need to keep any secrets or hide any bit of his personality. It was one of those rare occurrences in life when two people just clicked, when two people fit each other so well. Almost like a jigsaw puzzle and its missing piece.

He had already asked her father for his permission a few weeks ago, and of course he had said yes, with a little help with translation from Erica, AJ's sister. Punk had always gotten along with Erica; she was extremely sweet, like her sister. Erica was extremely keen in helping him plan out the perfect proposal for her sister, like himself, AJ was a very big person in Erica's life, she was her little sister. AJ had done so much for Erica in their lifetime, from giving her money when they were growing up, to taking care of her now. AJ and Punk were very similar in that matter; they both loved their families so much. Punk loved his sister's and his mom. Sure, they weren't his blood,but to him they were. They had taken care of him for a majority of his life; they had been there when his parents had not. AJ's family situation was sort of different. She had been looking after them since she was in her teens. She had been homeless and poor and left without the essentials. But, she had grown up stronger because of it. And to this day, she was till taking care of her parents.

Phil admired everything about her; she had the sweetest heart he had ever known. She was always caring about others before she cared about herself. Phil made his way back into the living room, dragging his phone with him and spreading himself out on the couch. He really needed to unwind; he was worrying about this proposal too much. So, what better way to relax than some random TV shows? He sat there for the next hour and a half, carelessly flicking through different channels, twisting his phone around in his hand. His couldn't help let his mind wander just a bit, thinking about some of his previous memories with April.

*Flashback*

_You could definitely tell that this was CJ Wilson's wedding. It was very, him. But then again, you could see that his fiancée had had a lot of input too. He gripped April's hand tightly, as he walked down the red rosy carpet leading to the reception. He loved holding April's hand, it was so warm and it fit nicely into his own. Every so often he would glance out of the corner of his eye, looking at how beautiful his girlfriend truly looked in her orange tight fitted dress. He never usually wore suits, or anything formal for that matter, but he made an exception for his friend's wedding. He snaked his arm around AJ's, pulling her closer to him, mainly for warmth and to feel her body against is own. Never had he been so happy to be with one person._

CJ's wedding had really brought them closer; it was one of their first public outings together. And AJ had met a few of his friends as well. She fit in so well with everybody. He knew how nervous she had been to meet everybody, but she had done so well. He hoped he would find the perfect ring tomorrow, and everything would go as planned.

**Feel free to review!**


	3. My choice exactly!

**Author's note: Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I won't be able to update Saturday or Sunday because I'm going to London, but I will udpate next weekend! Hope you guys are enjoying this small story.**

Punk was up early that morning. Because today was the day. Well not that day, the day before that day, on second thought, the day before that day before that day. He could not stop fidgeting with his hands as he sat on his couch, leaning over his hands, wearing only his basketball shorts and a pair of runners. He was anxiously waiting for Colt's arrival, so he could fill him in on his upcoming proposal plans, and to hopefully pick out a beautiful ring for his beautiful girlfriend, hopefully soon to be fiancée.

He didn't really sleep much last night, and it wasn't just because of his dreaded insomnia, but his mind kept running over details over the perfect proposal for AJ, their wedding, their future. Everything. His mind couldn't stop running. He checked the clock face that was featured on his DVD player. The time read, 9:15am. Why was he up this early? He knew Colt preferred to sleep in, and probably would not be around till later. Maybe he could go for a run? Or go get a bite to eat? Or talk to his sisters?

Punk finally decided he was going to get a bite to eat in a nearby dinner. It wasn't a very big dinner, quite cosy and old in style. It didn't smell like alcohol or bleach. It smelt like home cooked meals and fresh coffee. The smell of coffee was always welcome to him. He went up to the counter, ordered a vegetarian breakfast roll and a cup of fresh coffee.

He found himself a seat, that looked relatively isolated and cut off from the rest of the dinner. He graciously accepted any form of privacy that he could get. The dinner was very quite, very little people in sight. There was one young woman, an elderly man and a teenager, who seemed a bit hung-over. He couldn't help but scoff, even the word 'alcohol' was insulting to him. He pulled his hood up over his head; it managed to make him seem a little less obvious, as he patiently waited for his food.

His took his phone out of his hood pocket, flipping it a few times before flicking through his texts. He had a few from the company, as per usual. And of course, his girlfriend, AJ. He let a smile creep onto his face, as he read the few texts that she had sent him, probably when she had just finished work last night. _"Hi baby. Just wanted to see how you're doing. I miss you. The bed is so cold without you, no offence, but Kofi just isn't the same as my Punkybear ;)" _He couldn't help but let a chuckle escape his lips as he read the teasing text over and over again. He read it several times before an elderly waitress placed his food and coffee onto his table, giving him a small smile in return.

He started to dig into his food and sip his coffee, as he read the other two texts that she had sent him. _"I beat Nikki's lame ass, AGAIN ;) Maybe, I'm the best in the world now? Hmm. Or we could be the best in the world together. I love you so much. Keep your head held high, just like me 3" _and _"Re-watching some of your old matches because I miss you that much. I can't wait to hear your voice again and to feel your arms around me. Crazy Chick, out."_ It's true, she was his crazy chick. His crazy chick, one that he loved dearly. He finished his food and coffee shortly after reading those texts, he made his way back to his town house, keeping his head down, and his eyes on the ground. He wasn't ashamed; he just didn't want questions being asked.

As he opened his apartment door, his spotted his best friend already on his couch, lying down, with his dirty feet on his couch. Why did _I_ give him keys? Punk though silently, giving Colt a small smile as he made his way over to his best friend, moving his feet and sitting down beside him.

"So… a big today?" Colt started a grin evident on his face. It had taken him a while to process what his friend had said, but he was truly happy for him. "Yeah, it is. I want to make her my wife, I really do. I want to make her happy." Punk replied, chirpily. "Okay, so fill me in on what your plan is, Romeo!" Punk sucked in a breath, placing both of his hands in-between his knees. "Well, I really want to find her a ring today, a ring that will suit her. And, I really need to come up with some proposal ideas. I just… don't want to mess this up. She means everything to me." Punk finished, his lip quivering, just a bit. "Okay, we'll figure out the finer details later, but now, let's go get you, well get her, a big ass ring." Colt joked.

Colt and Punk drove to the local 'Jared's' in relative silence. Neither of them really knew what to say. It was a big occasion for Punk, and Colt knew that. "So, what kind of ring are you planning on getting?" Colt asked, quickly glancing at Punk before fixing his eyes back on the road. "Something that fits her personality. You know nothing too flashy. Something that is just right. I know her like the back of my hand. So, I'm hoping this goes okay." Punk finished.

The duo soon arrivied at the jewellery store, both of them fascinated with the quantity of shiny pieces in the shop. "This is perfect. It reminds me of her when I look at it. Opinions Colt?" Punk asked, flashing the ring in his direction. Colt stared at it for a good ten seconds before answering, "It's perfect, it really is. I am so happy for you man." Punk paid for the ring, before his was personally wrapped up and put in a velvet box.

His plan was now in motion; all that was left to do was actually propose. Punk could not help himself, staring at the ring constantly; it was like it was burning a hole in his pocket, well in this case, shopping bag, but still. He hoped, soon, AJ would become his wife.

**Feel free to review!**


	4. Sealing it with a ring

**Author's note: I had a really great time in London, I didn't want to leave! I'm back with the uploads now. In case you didn't know, I upload on Friday's, Saturday's and Sunday's. If you guys have any requests, feel free to let me know and I will get on them as soon as I can!**

Today was finally the day, the day Punk would propose to April. He had been waiting quite a while for it to happen. And he hoped everything would go as planned.

He had spent pretty much the entire night thinking about how he would propose and what he would say, and all the small details like that. He finally had everything organised. He had called quite a few people to get everything sorted, but everything was sorted. He didn't feel as jittery today as he was yesterday. Maybe it was the fact that everything for organised and he felt more confident about proposing than he did yesterday.

AJ was due to arrive in Chicago at 10am that morning, he planned on taking her to a local wrestling gym, where he had prepared a video package that he was going to play on the titantron in the same gym, then he was going to go down on one knee and ask AJ to marry him.

Punk felt wide awake, surprisingly. He grabbed his phone, unlocking it, before reading a message he had received from AJ, telling him she was on her way to the airport and she couldn't wait to see him. He texted her back quickly, before searching through his contacts once more and clicking on a familiar number, listening to the phone ring several times before the phone was picked up. "Hello?" the voice said. "Hi, it's Punk. Is everything sorted for later?" he inquired. "Of course, you'll be down later?" the voice inquired in return. "Of course. See you later." Punk said, hanging up the phone.

The wind blew her hair as she made her way off of the plane. She couldn't help but shiver, Chicago was always so cold, but she didn't mind it, she got used to it, and her boyfriend was here. That was the most important thing. She loved Punk with everything she had; she would always support him, in whatever he chose to do. Her thoughts were stuck on Punk as she made her way towards the baggage claim. Occasionally bumping into somebody because she was so lost in her thoughts. As soon as she grabbed her case and bag, she headed outside to grab a taxi and head to Punk's house, so she could finally see him again.

_*Flashback*_

_AJ had never been more nervous than she was right now. What was to be nervous for, really? Everybody else was excited, where she was just shaking in her Chuck Taylors. Today was officially the first episode of NXT. Her first day on the main roster, kind of. NXT wasn't very popular to be honest, but it was a step up. While she was still training at FCW, she would be attending NXT for the most part. The main reason she was nervous was because she was different than everybody else, she dressed differently, she had a different in ring style and she like different things. She wasn't a girly girl in the slightest, she loved video games and comic books, that's just who she was. She didn't mind it, she just wasn't sure if the company was ready for her, just yet. She continued walking down the long hallway, almost feeling like it was endless. All of a sudden, she collided with, what seemed to be a man; she looked up to see a man, well he was more than a man, he was CM Punk. His short-ish hair, in a kind of messy state. This made him seem a lot more attractive. And his hazel eyes staring down at her, concern consuming them._

This was the time they had first met; it would be a moment both of them would never forget. Punk remembered how nervous AJ had been around him, and how a blush instantly formed on her cheeks when he started talking to her. AJ remembered staring at his lips as he spoke, badly wanting to feel his lip ring on her lips, badly lusting to see his tattooed covered chest.

The taxi ride felt long, almost unbearable. She just wanted to see her boyfriend, she wanted to see his tattoos, hold his hand, kiss his lips and put her hands through his hair. It was the basic things she missed most when she went back to work. She knew that it would be difficult to leave him to go back to work, but she had to. At least, they were still seeing each other. Distance, often doesn't work in relationships. But for them, it made them stronger.

The taxi finally arrived at its destination. A lavish town-house situated smack bang in the middle of Chicago city. A tattoo shop located downstairs, glancing up, all you could see were luxurious glass windows that gave you a tantalising glance of the inside of this town-house. This was none other than CM Punk's house.

She gladly paid the taxi driver, before grabbing her case and bag and shuffling up to the steps of this grand house. The door immediately swung open, revealing her, oh, so perfect boyfriend standing there, with a smile on his face. He looked so happy and well rested. She couldn't really believe the change in him lately. He looked so much livelier, and he was actually sleeping for a change.

She ran up to him, wrapping her legs around his waist, and kissing him sweetly. They didn't deepen it or anything, they didn't need to. That sweet kiss was enough for them, for now. As soon as AJ un-wrapped her legs, Punk grabbed her case and bag and shuffled them into his house, leaving them in his room. Soon to be their room. But, of course AJ didn't know that yet.

The pair made their way into the living room, sitting on the couch and just enjoying each other's company. Occasionally, giving each other sweet little pecks, just to keep them going. If only she knew what I have planned, Punk thought to himself, a smirk on his face. Soon baby. Soon. A few hours later, both Punk and AJ decided to head to a local wrestling gym, mainly to help AJ get ready for an up and coming title defence. Well, that wasn't the real reason, but that's what Punk had told AJ. Step one, complete. AJ quickly got changed, sticking on a pair of chucks, yoga pants and a loose shirt. Also, sticking her hair into a ponytail. The pair grappled for several minutes, practising a few of AJ's new and old moves. But also practising a few of Punk's too. Punk really loved training her, ever since he seen what she could do on NXT, he just had to train her. She was so bubbly and full of life and was like a sponge, just like himself, she learned very quickly. Also, she was small in stature, so she could do a lot of high-flying work and submission manoeuvres. People tended to overlook AJ, but they shouldn't. Just because she is small, doesn't mean she isn't capable of doing amazing things. And for a long time, the WWE focused on model type's divas. AJ was the change that that division needed.

Minutes ticked by, and Punk was getting more nervous as it did so.

All of a sudden, the quiet gym had stopped being quiet. Both AJ's and Punk's themes were blaring through the speakers. A look of confusion was evident on AJ's face, Punk couldn't help but smirk, but he pretended to play along anyways. Step two, complete. AJ turned around, just as the titantron started playing a video package of Punk and AJ's best moments on and off screen, a few pictures were shown, a few videos, Punk and AJ's themes were still blaring through the speakers. All of a sudden, the sound from the speaker's faded away. And the video package was fading away too. Then, a video of AJ's proposal to Punk, a measly two years ago played, and then it faded away to a video of Punk on the screen saying "Turn around".

I guess it's time, Punk thought. Music then blared through the speaker's once again. But this time instead of playing Punk and AJ's theme, it played _their_ song. AJ turned around, her hand immediately flying towards her mouth, seeing Punk kneeling on one knee, on the mat, a box settled in the middle of his hand. AJ could feel tears building up in her eyes, badly wanting to let them fall. Punk managed to find his breath, his was almost unsure if he could actually say anything. It was like all of sudden, emotion just swept over him. He was very close to crying, himself.

"I know this is probably the thing you least expected when you came here today. But, I want you to know, that I am 100% serious. I love you with everything I have. I love you more than I can put into words." "You are my once in a lifetime. Every single time I was in a relationship when I met you, all I could think about was you. Your perfect smile, which you keep for just me. Your eyes, that twinkle every time you see me. How did I get so lucky? Huh. What did I do to deserve you? You have been with me, through all this shit." "There are people that will always try to bring us down. But, you know what? I don't give a flying fuck. I love you, and our love is stronger than all the hate in the world. I wanted to make this perfect for you, because you deserve it. You deserve the world and so much more. You are my Ms. Elizabeth and I'm your Randy Savage. I want to wake up to you every morning. I want to be able to call you my wife. I want to love you with everything I have. I want to be with you, till we're old and grey. I want to be there to dry any tears and I want to replace them with a laugh or a smile. I want to call you Mrs. Brooks. I want to be your husband. Will you do me the honour, Ms. April Jeanette Mendez, will you marry me?" Punk finished, finally letting out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

AJ's tears were now flooding down her face. But, then she started nodding, unsure if words would come out. "I would love to. Yes, I will marry you." She said, without any sort of hesitation. A grin spread onto Punk's face. She was going to be his wife, _his _wife. His and his alone.

He quickly pulled the ring out of its velvet hiding place, placing it on her ring finger, kissing it, sealing the deal. AJ couldn't stop staring at the ring. It was a somewhat pear shaped diamond, that was held firmly in place with a silver tire just above it, a lovely golden band sealing it to her finger . It wasn't too much; it was perfect, just for her. He knew her too well.

AJ could feel him pull her closer; in return, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him with more passion than she could muster. When, they started running low on air, they departed, but never leaned away, instead, leaning their foreheads together, watery smiles on both of their faces. Never had they both been this happy.

This was a moment that they would remember forever. It didn't matter what other people thought of them. But, soon AJ would have to face the music. In other words, she would have to face her very judgemental colleagues and bosses at work. Great. What could go wrong?

**Hope you guys enjoyed! It was difficult describing the proposal and the ring, but I hope I did okay. Feel free to review!**


	5. Breaking the news

**A/N: Thank you guys for all of the reviews! I really enjoy reading them and they definitely inspire me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. We are ONE chapter away from completion, so if you have any one-shot or story requests, let me know!**

Punk was awake quite early that morning; to his surprise he had actually got some decent sleep. Probably because he wasn't worried about proposing to AJ anymore. What happened yesterday was still sinking in; it didn't feel real in the slightest. AJ was going to be his wife; she was going to be Mrs. Brooks. He would never get used to it.

As his eyes started to open, they immediately landed on the person wrapped in his embrace, sleeping soundly beside him. AJ always looked so peaceful when she slept, she had a huge smile on her face and her hands tucked near her head, her engagement ring sparkling in the dim light of the early summer morning. He could easily watch her sleep forever, her peaceful slumber remaining undisturbed, her chest rising and falling on an even basis. His eyes, once again fell on her engagement ring, as it lay there on her ring finger, shining almost as brightly as she does.

His soon to be wife was starting to awaken from her slumber, a smile still gracing her perfect face. Punk propped himself up onto his elbows, as he continued to stare at her as she started to wake up.

As AJ started to wake up, she could feel someone watching her. That someone being her boyfriend, no fiancé. She turned around to face him; a smile was the main feature on his face as he bent down to kiss her. She would never get sick of his lips; she was addicted to him, to his taste and to how soft his lips were.

They pulled away, goofy grins gracing both of their faces. She had never felt this happy before, she glanced down at her engagement ring once again. He sure knew how to pick them, she thought. Punk glanced at her once again, before grabbing her left hand and kissing her engagement ring, then muttering "mine".

The couple decided to get changed after spending an extra hour in bed, to get on with their day. AJ had called Celeste, Nick and E last night and arranged to meet them in Tampa, which was only about two hours away from Chicago, so she was going to catch an early flight down to Tampa to meet them for lunch. She really wanted to tell them about her engagement before the news eventually broke.

She kissed Punk goodbye before making her way to the airport. Even though the couple were only two hours away from each other, the distance felt like so much more.

While, AJ was getting lunch with Nick, Celeste and E. Punk decided to go visit Colt, just to tell him how things had been going and how the proposal went and everything. Because, knowing Colt, he had a billion questions in his head right now. He knocked rather loudly on his apartment door, knowing it was still early, brought a smirk to Punks face; he really loved messing with Colt.

Several moments later, a cranky Colt answered the door. Punk could not help the chuckle that escaped his lips. Colt looked… interesting, to say the least. His hair was spurting out in all directions and his face was pale and slow from sleep. "Why are you here so early?" Colt said, groaning, leaving the door, a silent invitation for Punk to come in.

Punk made his way inside Colt's apartment, avoiding the many obstacles in his path. From fallen over books and magazines to Colt's merchandise.

Suddenly, Colt stopped in his tracks, turning around to face Punk once again, a huge grin on his face. "So, how did it go?" he asked, elbowing Punk slightly. Punk looked towards the ground, a sly smile creeping onto his face. "She said yes. AJ is going to be my wife. Mrs. Brooks, I will never get used to hearing it." Colt embraced Punk, not a sarcastic embrace, but a genuine one, he was truly so happy for him. He had never seen Punk so happy and he had never seen two people more happy than them two. They really were perfect for each other. "I'm so happy for you buddy. I'm happy for the both of you." Colt finished, breaking the hug and staring at his best friend. "So, where is the future Mrs. Brooks?" he asked. Punk looked up once again before answering: "She wants to share the engagement with a few people before the story breaks. She's just at lunch with Celeste, E and Nick." Colt nodded, before himself and Punk went out for the day, in celebratory fashion.

Great, she was late. She hadn't meant to be, but her flight left later than it was meant to. She had texted E and told him she was going to be late, and he had said it was okay, they would wait for her. As far as she knew, Celeste, Nick and E were already at the restaurant. They hadn't been there for long, but still… she never liked keeping people waiting.

She snuck her hands in her pockets, not wanting to give anything away before she had the chance to explain. The spitfire burst through the doors of "Armani's" restaurant, looking around for her friends, spotting them sitting in a booth in the corner of the restaurant. She made her way over to them, as soon as they spotted her; they couldn't help but smile, each giving her a brief hug before she sat down on a nearby chair.

"Hey, short stuff. Not that I don't like seeing you or nothing. But, I figured you would want to hang out with Punk. Is something wrong?" Kaitlyn asked, smiling. Nick and E nodding briefly as well. "Yeah, if anything's wrong you know…" E started but was cut off by AJ. "No, nothing's wrong guys. I just have something to tell you. Before anybody else finds out about it. Especially in work..." she paused.

They all stared at her, waiting for an answer, any answer. AJ shuffled with her hands before taking them out of her hoodie and placing her left hand on the table. "Phil proposed to me last night. And I said yes." She finished a smile on her face. The trio surrounding her stared at her, mouths agape and silly smiles on their faces.

"What? Oh my God, I'm so happy for you, come here," Kaitlyn said standing up to hug AJ once again. Her AJ was growing up. Her AJ was somebody else's to take care of now. Baby bird is flying the nest. Tears were building up in Kaitlyn's eyes, she couldn't help it, she was so happy for her best friend. "Congratulations baby cub. I can't believe I will never have you now," Nick joked, squeezing AJ's hand slightly. He had watched her grow through the company, he had loved every single minute with her and it was a privilege to be her close friend. "I'm going to lose my partner in crime now," E said, putting on a puppy dog face. Truth was, he was never going to lose her, just because she wanted to be happy, he was glad she was his friend and would share something as important as this with him, he was thrilled for her and Phil. And he hoped they would have a beautiful life.

A watery smile broke out on AJ's face as the four people sitting at that table celebrated another piece of great news.

**Hope you guys enjoyed and feel free to review!**


	6. This is only the beginning

**Author's note: Hey guys, so this is the final chapter of this short story. I hoped you've enjoyed it. If you have any one-shot or story requests, let me know.**

Today, it was finally time for AJ to face the music. To face the rumours and all of the whispers. To finally come clean about everything. Everything meaning her engagement to Phil.

She knew that it might cause some problems with some of the higher-ups, because of Punk quitting, she had been receiving quite a bit of heat backstage.

Vince wanted to keep on Punk's good side, but some of the lesser people of authority were somewhat taking it out on her. It was tough, obviously. But she was just trying to deal with it as best as she could. Phil felt terrible for the heat was receiving but she kept telling him it was okay, and it was. It wasn't his fault that the company was made of assholes, well most of them. Some people in the company were actually nice. But some of them didn't care about the actual talent, just how much money they could make.

AJ couldn't help but feel bad for the new upcoming talent; they wouldn't be dealt the best start to their career, unless the company changed its ways, and fast.

AJ hadn't seen Punk since this morning and it was already killing her, she missed him so much, she had left really early in the morning for her flight to the next RAW, where she would be basically showing off her ring. She wasn't ashamed of it in the slightest, she loved Punk and if people couldn't deal with it, then they knew where to shove their opinions.

As soon as he flight landed, she grabbed her carry on case and her suitcase with all her ring gear and title in it, and made her way to the taxi line that was located just outside of the airport. To be honest, she was extremely nervous of everyone's reactions. Because she was the Divas Champion, she didn't want to take more heat than she already had. She loved Phil with everything in her body; she missed him every time she went back to work. But the pair always managed to work around any obstacles that they faced. No matter how bad a situation was, Phil always managed to make it better for her.

_*Flashback*_

_Her head was spinning and she couldn't quite see straight, as she lay on the trainer's table. A few co-workers and higher ups surrounding her, to check how she was. AJ heard the door open once again, and she could hear Punk called her name, she turned her head slightly, so she could see him, he was crouched beside her, a worried expression on his face. She let a soft smile grace her face, almost like she was saying that she was fine. "Are you okay?" he asked, kissing her forehead. Her smile only grew bigger, if that was even possible. "I'm fine, just a bit dizzy," she replied. The room went silent for several minutes, as the trainer poked and prodded at her, asking her questions and trying to see what was up with her. "Well, April, I'm afraid you're dehydrated." He said. AJ wasn't surprised in the slightest. She hadn't had time to be taking care of herself for the past few days, her championship duties and personal duties had been taking a lot out of her. Several minutes later, everyone decided to leave, apart from Punk, AJ and the trainer. "Don't you ever scare me like that again. You had no idea how afraid I was, to see you go down like that, not moving," he rambled. AJ cut him off by putting her lips on his; the kiss wasn't desperate or hungry. It was soft, gentle and telling. It told him, she was fine. It told her, that he loved her. As long as she had Phil, she would be fine. _

Punk couldn't stop thinking about AJ. He didn't want her to get punished or isolated backstage, more than she already was, since he left. AJ didn't deserve to be punished over this.

He couldn't help but pace around his living room, clutching his phone in his hand, possibly waiting a call from her, telling him she got send home or something. Maybe he was overreacting? No. He knew that company like the back of his hand. Some of the higher-ups weren't as bad as the people below them, like the agents for example. The agents loved to think they had more power than they actually do. He was desperately hoping she was okay.

AJ had been standing in front of the arena doors for a few seconds now, persuading herself to go in. She was scared of what people would say. Best to get it over with, she thought. She opened the doors to the arena, it was relatively quite in the halls. She passed several stage hands and crew members who were working to get tonight's RAW ready on time. She definitely heard a few whispers concerning her, but she walked right past them. Not even acknowledging them, she continued her journey to the women's locker-room.

She couldn't help but rub her engagement ring, absentmindedly, she wished Punk was here with her, to hold her hand, to wish her luck and to kiss her once she had finished. Ah well, she thought, she would be seeing him soon.

She looked around the locker room briefly, not many people were there, just Brie, Trin, Tamina and Emma. Emma had only debuted a few weeks ago, but she was already impressing people backstage, yet she still wasn't being taken seriously.

AJ couldn't help the shake of her head, this company really was ridiculous, and they desperately needed to get themselves sorted.

"Hey April, how was your weekend?" Tamina asked, coming up to her and sitting on the nearby bench. Emma, Trin and Brie soon following, mainly because they had nothing else to do and just needed some brief chit chat before the show. "It was great. Just wish people around here would stop whispering about me and Phil and just ask me upfront." She said. Brie, Trin, Tamina and Emma all looked confused. They had no idea what she taking about. "What do you mean, girl?" Trinity asked her, smiling softly.

"Well, there are rumours going around about me and Phil. And nobody has bothered to ask me if they're true, they just assume." AJ replied, sitting down in front of the four girls. "What rumours Ap.?" Emma asked a curious expression on her face. "That me and Phil are engaged." AJ answered, looking down.

"Well, that's stupid, you know. They should stop assuming. When Bryan and I started dating, it was extremely difficult because people around here loved to start things they couldn't finish," Brie said.

"Well, that's the thing…" AJ started, removing her hands from her hoodie and holding up her left hand, showing her ring to the girls in front of her, who were completely dumbfounded. "Wait, it's true?" Emma asked. AJ nodded happily. Out of nowhere, Brie started squealing happily, giving AJ a tight squeeze, as did Trin, Emma and Tamina. "It's beautiful. Congratulations AJ. I am so happy for you," Emma said, happy tear in her eyes. AJ had always been a role model for her since she arrived at the company, AJ had been the first person to show her around and teach her about how things worked, and she even offered to help train her if she needed it. "Yeah, seriously April, that's amazing, I can't believe it. When did he propose?" Trin asked, a dazzling smile gracing her face. All three girls in front of her, had beautiful smiles on their faces, as they listened to every little detail AJ was saying, about the proposal and the ring, and everything.

Several minutes later, AJ had just about finished talking, or more like fangirling, when there was a knock on the door, and in came Stephanie McMahon, looking as beautiful as ever. "April, do you mind if we talk to you in the office for a second? Dad, Paul and I just want to have a quick word," she said in a motherly tone. AJ couldn't help the involuntary gulp that left her throat; she sure hoped she wasn't in trouble. She said goodbye to the three girls in the locker-room before following Stephanie out the door and down the hall, into a rather spacious office.

"Take a seat," Steph requested. AJ did as she was told, sticking her hand back in her hoodie, her legs bouncing up and down.

Moments later, the office door opened once more, both Vince and Paul walking in, smiles on both of their faces. They gave AJ a bit more relief, she sighed to herself. She felt a little bit better about the situation, they were smiling, and that had to be a good thing, right?

"Hello April, how are you this evening?" Vince asked, sitting down in the office chair, opposite her, Paul and Stephanie standing near his right side. "I'm good Mr. McMahon. And yourself?" she replied. Vince chuckled slightly, "I'm good, thank you. I assume you've heard the rumours?" AJ nodded in return. "Well, we need to go into damage control at this point…" Vince started but was cut off by AJ.

"No disrespect Mr. McMahon, but damage control is not needed in this case," AJ said, her hands slipping out of her hoodie and resting on the edge of his desk. The room went silent for several moments as they tried to digest the breaking news. Stephanie and Paul were staring at her engagement ring, whereas Vince was staring at AJ directly. "Wow, you've left me speechless," he chuckled. "But, great news nonetheless. Congratulations, Ms. Mendez. Well, soon to be Mrs. Brooks. I wish you and Phil the best of luck," Vince finished. AJ beamed a dazzling smile at him, happy that she wasn't in trouble. "Yeah, congratulations April. I look forward to the wedding," Stephanie said, winking and walking over to hug AJ, whereas Paul just shook her hand, giving her a small smile.

AJ left the office, breathing out a sigh of relief, they were happy for her; she wasn't going to be punished! Time for me to go home, AJ thought. AJ walked into her and Punk's Chicago home. It felt so weird to say that. Her and Punk were engaged and living together. She would fangirl every time someone said it.

The house was dark, apart from a few lights on in the kitchen. AJ assumed that Punk was already in bed, waiting on her. She opened the door to their bedroom, seeing Punk's silhouette laying there on the bed. She also assumed he wasn't asleep, since he rarely slept on good days. AJ striped herself of all clothing before hopping in bed beside him, feeling him pull her closer, wrapping his arm around her waist, before placing a quick kiss on the back of her neck. "How was work?" he asked, she could tell he was smiling, just by the way he spoke. "It was okay, Steph, Vince and Paul were cool with it. Everything went grand." She started, turning around to face him. "As long as I have you, I'm happy." She finished, placing a sweet innocent kiss on his lips, which he returned. "I love you," he said. "I love you too," AJ stated, before the couple slipped into a peaceful slumber, knowing that their life together was just beginning.

**Well guys, that's it. Hope you've enjoyed and feel free to review!**


End file.
